The present invention relates to a method and system for early detection of cooling-loss events.
In instrumented buildings, such as data centers that house multiple computing devices, temperature sensors monitor the air temperature in the enclosed space where the computing devices are held. Generally, the alarm systems of such buildings are based only on temperature readings of those temperature sensors. A problem with this approach is that temperature sensors typically have large thermal constants due to the fact that they often have a strong thermal coupling to the thermal mass of their housing. This leads to the temperature sensors having characteristically slow response times to changes in air temperature. Thus, the alarm systems, which are based on the temperature readings of the temperature sensors, may also be characteristically slow to initiate.
The resulting delay between a temperature increase in the buildings and the initiation of the alarm systems can be relatively long and may lead to damage to delicate or temperature sensitive tools, such as information technology (IT) equipment.